The One
by nightninja456
Summary: A girl that only knows the way of the serpentine will have to break free from the lies that were sought out to get her from the start. She must also deal with the fact that the serpentine are evil, even though her friends reside there.
1. Chapter 1

Andrew found me as a little infant in the woods, no parents around the area that were human. Andrew, being a Hypnobrai toddler, didn't know what to do with me.

"What ssshould we do with her?" he asked his father.

"Leave her," he said and took off.

Andrew didn't leave me alone though. Instead, he hid me inside of a tree stump and came back with his other friends from the other tribes of serpentine.

"Aw, it'sss adorable," his friend from the Venomari group, Jenna said, grabbing my little hands playfully, "How could your father jussst leave her here?"

"That'sss exactly what I thought," Andrew said, "But I have a plan. What if we teach her the way of the ssserpentine? Then they'll have to let her join the clan."

"That could possibly work," his friend from the Constrictai clan, George said.

"But what if we get caught?" his friend from the Fangpyre, Mark said worriedly.

"Don't worry, we'll just sssay that we're playing in the woodsss," Andrew replied.

"Everything sssoundsss good to me," Jenna said, still playing with me. I started to giggle and they all smiled down at me. "What ssshould we call her?"

"How about Amy?" Andrew said and I giggled some more.

"I think ssshe likesss it," Mark said.

"Then Amy it isss," Andrew said.

15 years later

"Woohoo!" I yelled as I swung from a vine to the next tree. I looked behind me to see the others afraid to try. "Come on, it'sss fun!" I yelled.

Jenna shrugged and went first. "Wee!" she yelled as she swung to where I was. "Come on, it'sss not as bad as it seemsss!" she yelled encouragingly.

The others looked down uncertainly and then tried it out themselves, each yelling, "Woohoo!"

We kept doing that until Andrew's father called us down to lunch. "Amy," his father scolded me, "for the lassst time, sssnakesss don't belong in treesss."

"But it'sss more interesting up there," I said.

"Fine, lets eat I guess." We began to eat our chicken that we took from a nearby villager.

The serpentine eventually found out that Andrew and his friends were taking care of me, but they said I could stay if I passed a few of their trials and listened to what they said. Over the years of living with the serpentine, I had grown fangs (though, not as big as an average serpentine), talked like the serpentine, despised the mortals (even though I am one), and learned in school to not like the ninja, and if one is spotted, runaway or attack him, though I haven't seen one yet…

But today, that all changed.

I was walking in the woods with my friends after lunch, our bellies full with the chicken. "I don't think we've had a meal like that for a month," George said heartedly.

"Hey Amy, do you want to play hide and ssseak?" Mark asked.

"Sssure, not it," I said quickly.

"Not it," Jenna said.

"Not it," Mark said.

"Not it," George said.

"Not… Aw man," Andrew said. We all laughed and went to go hide. I heard a falcon caw in the distance but I thought nothing of it and continued looking.

I found a hiding place in a stump of a tree and hid there, blending into my surroundings. I waited, not knowing that I was secretly being watched by someone of my kind.

"Ten," I heard Andrew say, "Ready or not, here I come," he said. I giggled. He'll never find me.

I heard him say, "There you are," three times, so that means I'm the only one left.

I looked around and saw they were headed my way. The jig is up I thought. I waited, but then a new sound came. I heard someone say, "Ninnnjaaaggo!" and heard wind. What is going on out there?

I got out of my hiding place and saw a white tornado taking out my friends. "What are you doing?" I asked and knelt down beside Andrew. They were ok, just knocked out. I looked at the tornado to find it turning back into a human.

The mortal had white ninja clothes on and only his blue eyes were visible. Wait, he's a ninja! He looked at me with confused eyes as if he was not expecting me to ask that. I took out my hand carved knife made from the rocks by the stream and I attacked.

I lunged at him and almost knocked him to the ground, but he was quicker and went into tornado form again. I spun around in that thing for what seemed to be six minutes, trying to get him to stop by stabbing randomly with the knife. "You must leave thisss area!" I yelled at him.

He stopped spinning and grabbed me by the arm painfully. He started pulling me away from my friends, my home. "Let go of me you fiend, you pesky little ninja!" I yelled. "Andrew! Andrew!" I kept stabbing at the ninja, but he took away my knife.

"Stop this lunacy right now," he said, "I just saved you, and I think a 'thank you' is needed."

"Why ssshould I thank you? You knocked out my friendsss and are now taking me away from my home!"

"Serpentine are not your friends." How could he say that? I thought.

"They are my bessst friendsss, they are kind and take care of me when I'm injured. They are my family, and right now, you're taking me away from them you monster!" I struggled even more to get away from him, hissing at him warningly.

He suddenly just knocked me out and I fell unconscious, him holding me.


	2. Chapter 2

Zane's POV

I watched as the girl fell unconscious. I felt sorry for her, she probably got hypnotized or something.

She had long, sleek black hair covered in mud here and there. Her eyes were green, which was rare here in Ninjago. She had small fangs and her face and clothes were covered in all these different markings that a serpentine had. She looked fairly skinny and had no shoes, just bare foot. Maybe Nya could lend her some clothes I thought.

I walked her all the way up to the monastery. I heard my falcon and let him perch on my arm. "Thank you, my friend," I told it before it took off. If it hadn't been for him I wouldn't have known there was a girl in the woods about to be attacked by serpentine. Who is she anyway?

I went inside the monastery and found that my friends were training. "Hey, what's with sleeping beauty?" Jay asked.

Amy's POV

"Ugh," I groaned as I woke up, eyes closed. I felt my surroundings, soft and fluffy. Where's the prickly grass? I thought.

I opened my eyes and found I was in a bed covered in blankets. I quickly jumped out of that death trap. Now I remember that ninja knocked me out. So that must mean this I the layer of the ninja. Weird little realm.

I felt for my knife, but it wasn't there. Oh yeah, that pesky ninja took that too. I felt around inside my ruffled hair and found a smaller knife. Always keep an extra, that's the second rule I learned.

The window gave away that it was around 5 P.M. I opened the door slowly, knowing that the ninja were wide awake still. I used my highly trained ears to listen for any noise behind me.

I was so close to the doors when I heard the "pitter- patter" of feet behind me. I ran out of there, hearing, "Hey! Stop! Guys, she's trying to escape!" I was outside but not out quite yet. There was another pair of doors outside.

I tried to open the huge doors but it wouldn't budge. Who has a second pair of doors? I thought. I gave up and turned around to face my opponents.

I saw five ninja, all in a different color of ninja clothes: white, red, blue, black, and green. I looked at the white one with fury. "How dare you take me away from my home?" I yelled at him.

They approached me warily. "The serpentine are evil," the white one said.

"Are they really the evil onesss, or are the people who trapped them underground evil?" I accused.

"They lie and steal," the one in black said.

"Because they can't even walk into a store to buy groceries without the mortals getting scared and attack them!" I shot back at him.

"They attack the innocent and don't care who they harm," the blue one said.

Ouch, that hurt. That is true, but then why would my friends take care of me when I was helpless? 'Leave her', that voice echoed through my head. The father would have left me, and so would any other adult serpentine. Would my friends leave me if they were adults too? Is that the path the serpentine were trying to make me take? "Not all ssserpentine are bad," I said, though, not as confident.

"Yes they are, you probably haven't seen it for yourself with an open mind though," the one in white said.

I looked back to all those times we stole from the people close to the Forest of Tranquility. Those mothers who hid their children when they saw us and the fathers who tried to protect them. The distraught faces of the innocent when they see their food being taken. I even remember the last one we stole from, she said, "Take whatever you want, just don't harm my children." Is that how a mother is like? But then another question came in mind, why would my family abandon me in the woods?

"My friends took care of me when I was left alone in the forest," I replied.

"Do you think they would take care of you still at this age?" the white one said.

I thought about it before I said, "No…"

They finally reached me and the white one took away the knife I was holding. "I'm sorry that you had to find out the hard way, but it's the truth," the white one said.

I thought about my friends and imagined them turning evil. I couldn't help but let out a few tears, which I rarely did anymore. I have no home now. I'm an orphan. "What am I going to do? I don't have a home anymore."

The white one patted me on the back. "This is your home now," he said.

"But I'm jussst a worthless orphan who tried to kill you. Would you really just open your home to sssomeone like me?" I asked.

"I was once evil," the green one said, "I was the one who freed the serpentine in the first place in the first place. It was wrong of me to do so no matter how much I wanted to be like my father, Lord Garmadon." I shivered at that name. I heard he was very evil. "But the ninja and my uncle, Sensei Wu, taught me to be good and I found out I was the destined green ninja."

I looked at every one of them with solemn eyes before I said, "Thank you."

"No problem," the red one said.

"Excuse me, but, do you have a name?" the black one asked.

"An…" I rephrased my words, "The ssserpentine called me Amy."

"Amy, that's a cute name for someone that was…" the blue one didn't get to finish his sentence because the black one nudged his arm. "OW! Um, what I meant to say was that my name is Jay." He took off his cowl. He had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"My name is Cole," the black one said, taking off his cowl. He had straight black hair that was curved and dark brown eyes.

"My name is Kai," the red one said, taking off his cowl. He had spiky hair and brown eyes.

"My name is Zane," the white one said, taking off his cowl. I saw that his hair was straight-cut white.

"And I'm Lloyd," the green one said, taking off his cowl. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

I heard someone open the door behind them and I saw it was a girl. She didn't have ninja clothes on, so her face was visible. She had short black hair, gleaming brown eyes, and had red dressy clothing. "Hey guys," she said, "Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah," Kai said, "Amy, this is my sister, Nya. Nya, this is Amy."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Nice to meet you too," she said, smiling.

Just then, an old man came out that had a long white beard and an old straw hat. "Why hello there," he said.

"Hello," I said.

"Amy, this is Sensei Wu. Sensei, this is Amy," Zane explained.

"Ah, I see," he said.

"Well, I just wanted to say that dinner's ready," Nya said.

"Ok, come on Amy," Zane said.

These guys eat everyday twice? I thought to myself. I thought you were only supposed to eat once every two weeks.

Nya served us cheese casserole for apparently what they call 'dinner', which apparently we are supposed to have three meals a day. Three. I asked for very little, knowing that I wouldn't be able to eat too much. It tasted really good actually. Maybe these humans aren't as bad as I was told, I thought.

Andrew's POV

"What do you think they might do to her?" I asked my dad.

"I don't know, but at least ssshe's gone, now we have one less mouth to feed," he replied.

"What? But ssshe'sss my best friend," I argued.

"Ssson, ssshe'sss a human, a mortal," he said.

"But ssshe'sss just like any other ssserpentine around here, ssshe never disobeyed the rulesss, come on…"

"No! Ssshe wasss never one of usss in the first placcce!"

"How could you sssay that?"

"Ssserpentine are not meant to live with mortalsss in harmony."

I couldn't believe my father would say that. I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door. "I'm going to find Amy."

"You dare defy the law of the ssserpentine?"

"If it meansss sssaving my friend, yesss." I walked out, leaving my father and his insults behind.

When I got out there, I saw my other friends waiting. "Ready to go?" Jenna asked.

"Yesss," I replied. We headed toward the village in the direction we saw the white ninja take Amy.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy's POV

I woke up at dawn's first light the next day. I saw that the ninja were also up, and they were headed towards the door. What are they doing? I thought. I followed them quietly.

They opened the doors and went towards the small golden dragon. The black one opened the dragon and pressed the hidden red button.

Then, the area was slowly turning into a training course. Wow, I thought as I watched the ninja go to one part and did flips, slicing, and battling. I lost track of Zane though. Where could he have gone? "You don't have to spy on us," I heard a voice behind me say and I jumped.

I turned around and saw it was only Zane. "Oh, sorry, um, this contraption is amazing," I said, trying to change the subject.

"Yep, Sensei Wu had designed it himself," Zane explained.

"Wow," I said in awe.

"Do you want to give it a try?" he asked me.

"Am I allowed to?" I asked uncertainly.

"Of course you are."

"Then yes please."

He brought me closer to the area where you were supposed to start. "Ok, so you start from here and go until you reach the other side," he explained.

"Ok," I said. I looked at the training course's beginning before I started. It started with a continually spinning cylinder that contained three dummies, all in a different position that had to be knocked out of the way. Then the next one had many moving poles that would push you back if you interfered with one of them. Following that was one that had wheels that had swords attached to make one stuck spinning the whole time. Then there were poles that went up and down vertically. Then there was a contraption with spinning axes that you had to jump and flip to get past. After that was a series of poles moving horizontally, also with the addition of the spinning contraption in the middle that held a punching bag and spike ball. The last part had huge spike balls that swung here and there. It seemed very hard.

"Kai has the fastest time on here," Zane said. How? Oh well, if he could do it, then so could I.

I went up to the first part and jumped on. I kicked away the dummies and jumped onto the next part, but I got knocked back instead of going forward. OW, I thought. I got up again and tried it again, making sure I didn't make that same mistake again. Then I got stuck on the spinning swords for a long time until I figured out you were supposed to act like it was a flip. After I got off, I was thrown to the poles and lost my balance. I had to start from the very beginning. This time I waited till the first pole was going down and then continued like that the rest of the way. Following the same steps as the beginning, I jumped through the spinning axes quickly, then started on the horizontal poles. "SWISH SWISH SWISH!" went the poles as they passed me, and with one swift movement, I ducked under the spike ball and flew into the last part, almost cutting myself and falling off. Too close for comfort, I thought. I dodged the spike balls and then finally jumped off the training course, only a bit tired but not much. "That wasss fun," I said, taking small breaths through my nose.

Zane looked at me funny. "Hmm, that's a bit strange. Usually this would be a full workout for beginners, but you don't seem that tired…"

"Well, I kind of did thingsss like this a lot, except it varied in the waysss I did it. I ran a lot from mobsss, jumped roof to roof to roam the ssstreetsss, and other thingsss that I would rather not want to mention…" Yeah, being born a bad guy, you need to learn quickly or else you're dead meat.

I remember this one time, when I was around what, six? Well, we were roaming around and suddenly there was a fast mob after us. I swear, it's hard to run fast with short legs and for such a long time. I ran for I don't know, maybe four or five miles before I could jump in the safe clutches of a tree trunk and wait for them to pass. It was scary, seeing them with torches, pitchforks, and yelling words I couldn't understand, other than, "Get out of here Serpentine!" The others I didn't learn until later. I guess that's where my hatred had started to build because some weren't so bad… Snap out of it Amy! Everything you and the others did was bad!

"Amy?" I snapped out of my trance. That's odd, I rarely do that… "Amy, why are you on the roof?!" Jay asked… Wait, I'm on the roof?

I looked down on the tiled roof… How did I get up here? I jumped down and landed on my feet. "Sssorry, I got lost in my thoughtsss and I ssseriously don't know how I got up there. One minute, I was talking to Zane… Wait, where isss Zane?" I looked around and saw white under some of the equipments, moving ever so slightly. "Zane!" I ran towards him and removed the equipment away. He seemed alright. "Zane, I don't know what happened, I wasss talking to you at one moment then the next thing I know, I'm on the roof. Did I do thisss to you?"

He sat up. "Yes, but I don't think that it was you you. I think you were being controlled by something, but what I don't know. All of a sudden you went quiet and your eyes seemed far away. The next thing I know, you kicked me into the equipment and started running, and I only was able to hear you say, 'traitor'. Then I was just trying to get out of this ruble. That kick though, I didn't know that a girl at your age could possibly kick that hard. And it was so sudden too."

What is going on with me? This never happened...at least, that's what I believe. "Amy, are you sure the serpentine…" Kai started to say.

"Yesss I'm sssure that they never hypnotized me!" I yelled at him. Where in Ninjago did that come from. I could see it from the others expressions that they noticed too. "Well," I said, almost in a whisper, "from what I remember, they never had too. I was obedient from the start. But…"

"But what?" Zane asked.

I gulped because I never admitted this to anyone. "I can't be hypnotized."


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean, everyone can be hypnotized… Right?" Jay asked, uncertainly.

"Well, to tell you the truth, there is a very small percentage of people that can't be, but very few, it's rare," Zane explained.

"And Amy just happened to be that one out of a million?" Kai asked, "Seems a bit too rare…"

"Kai," Cole said, annoyed a bit, "we don't even know her and already you're making assumptions."

"But look at what she just did! She kicked Zane into the equipment, jumped on the roof, and was probably about to run away! Think about it."

"…it'sss happened before…" I said.

"Well do you know why?" Kai asked, annoyed.

"No; but I have a feeling it ran in my family, especccially since this happensss every time I think about my past. Even the serpentine didn't know what wasss wrong with me." They just stared at me. "Ugh, ok, there was this one time when I was just hanging out with my friendsss… I mean the serpentine, and all of a sudden, I started thinking about a scene from when I was young. I was going to the serpentine elementary and was going really fast on the equipment, hearing that I might just be the, 'best soldier out there.' Then a moment later, I hear my name being called out and I saw that I had Andrew pinned to the ground. I jumped off quickly and apologized, but I could never quite trust myself again…"

"Well, what were you thinking about right now?" Jay asked.

"I… was thinking about a time when I was young and running away from a mob hearing them yell, 'Get out of here, serpentine!' I remembered how scared I was, how they wouldn't stop yelling…how I hid in the tree…"

"Wait, they were chasing you? For how long?"

"Four or five miles."

"Dang, what did the serpentine do to you there?" Cole asked, bewildered.

I thought about it for a while, but I said, "I can't remember, you have to understand, I was only two when they admitted me into their society."

"Two?!" Jay asked. "Heck, I didn't even pick up a block till I was four!"

"Well, the felt that it was necessary to start early, to get rid of the baby fat and all. I think remember… a park, but it wasn't a normal one. This one had many obstacles and you couldn't stop until you reached the end and hit the red button. I remember how I was thrown back a lot and how everyone around me couldn't get past certain obstacles. I had made slow process but I finally made it in the end and pressed the button first, proving my worth as they said."

"Hmm…. You do realize that you didn't change at all right? No reactions…" Kai said.

"Well, that's because I'm speaking, not thinking."

Kai just stared while Zane asked, "That doesn't seem possible, I mean, a child, not even considered a toddler…"

"I know who does that? But who also leaves a child to defend themselves in the woods…" I started to walk back inside.

"Amy! I'm sorry!" Zane said, but I didn't listen. I just kept walking. I wasn't going to run away, but I needed to be alone. Out there, cold feel Kai's resentment… But I've seen him before, and I think he saw me too. He was part of that mob, and I remember the fire in his eyes. It was him whose tiny voice rang out of the crowd, separating him from the rest. In fact, it was his house that I had raided, and his eyes that caught me in the first place.

One…two…three…four…five. I can't take these… humans, they are different…I am different…

I grabbed a paper and a pencil and started to draw. I was drawing the playground, the serpentine playground. In the beginning, there is a cave that has thorns sticking from all sides. You had to be brave and take small pains without crying or any of those useless feelings. I felt the pain run through my hands once more. Next, there was the deathly slide that dropped so feet into a dark abyss if you didn't jump quick enough, leaving you to die. Yes, mothers let their children die there, and then went on with their lives! It was not pleasant to see those snakes die right before I had to jump. Next was he passage of blood, which is known for being the sea of sharks. Not many kids ever made it through this one. I barely made it to the other side before a shark bit off my legs. At that time, I was glad that I was pushed back a lot, it helped me to survive. Then, you had to pass the spinning tops which threatened to drop you off to the side if you didn't get off quick enough. Then there was only one way to push the button: you had to find which spinning disk it is. I had found it on my first try because it was in the most obvious sot and slammed down on it, stopping everything and shutting it down. I remembered the stares that had looked my way, some frightened, others excited. Then I started the elementary.

When I finished, I set it aside and started drawing another picture. I always found drawing a good way to calm down and cool it. I looked down at what I was drawing and literally fell back. I had drawn a picture of the ninjas being…dead. Everyone was dead, and I stood there with the bloody knife, my face crazy and morbid. I tore it up and threw it away. No, that is not me. That can't be me. It can't be…

Someone knocked on the door. "Amy? Are you in there?" Cole asked.

I was tempted not to answer but I said, "Yes…"

"Amy please come out, Zane feels like a jerk and Kai is always resenting people."

I went to the door and opened it slowly. I guess I could forgive them…

As I followed Cole, I felt something was wrong and before I could look behind me, my head collided with a wooden plank aimed straight at my head and I went out.

Andrew's POV

The ninja in black looked back and before he could do anything, I looked into his eyes and said, "You will obey my every command."

He instantly fell under my control and he bowed and said, "Yes master."

"Ssstay here and wait till we are gone and then break out of this tranccce," I commanded.

He obeyed and stayed still. Good. "We got her, lets get out of here, and quick before the other ninja notice," I said.

When we were out, Jenna asked, "What do you think could've happened?"

"They probably trapped her," George said.

"Treated her like a prisoner?" I asked.

"I think they tried to alter her," Mark said quietly. "She was following the ninja with calmness, and she wasn't expecting us at all. What if…"

I stopped and looked at him straight in the eyes. "She hasn't changed, I know it, she couldn't have."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to find myself in…my bed? What was I doing back here? The blankets were still made of make-shift leaves, the bed as stiff as a board. I jumped out of the bed.

It couldn't really be a dream right? All that has happened, I just can't see it as…as if there was nothing!

"Amy?" a familiar, friendly voice called me from behind.

I turned to see Andrew waiting for me at the door. I really wanted to reunite with him, forget all what had happened in the past, and return to the regular ways…but I just couldn't bring myself up to it. He was like someone that I used to know, but now, it's like he's a, a stranger…

He paused when he saw my discretion. "I sssee that Mark might've been right about you… What happened to you, Amy? What happened to the Amy I used to know?" I looked around, trying to see what my escape options were. He shook his head in dismay. "Those ninja…they will pay. The ninja, they have destroyed you-" that hurt, "they have made a fool out of you. What happened?" I looked down to the ground, partly ashamed. I felt arms grasp my shoulders and my face look him straight into his spiral eyes, holding a lost tear. "Are you lissstening to me? What happened to you?"

I shook away from him. "They did nothing, Andrew! They did absolutely nothing, except for ssshowing me the way of the good!"

"Amy, thisss issn't you, it just can't be… come here." I didn't move. "'Amy, come here!"

I shook my head. "I… I can't…"

"Yesss you can, Amy. It doesn't have to be like thisss. We can work thingsss out! You can become one of usss again!"

"Andrew, I can't go back. You don't understand…no one does…"

"Amy, talk to me. You had made usss very worried when you were taken. I wish there was sssome sssort of way, just to go back and change it. Make it where, where you are ssstill our friend…maybe...maybe there is a way…"

I knew what he could possibly be thinking. "Andrew, you can't do that, you know he's unreassonable! He's the worst person to even consider!"

"What would you know?" He wasn't talking the same. He was becoming a bit fierce. "You have been changed, brainwashed for all I know! They put these little things in your head and now, it's like I'm talking to a ssstranger! You've changed Amy!" I looked at him, feeling regretful. "You've changed!"

"Ssso have you!" I cried. Then I ran to the window, jumped out, and went to the trees. I was starting to cry uncontrollably. Let them fall, I just lost my friend. And I don't care if he was the enemy, he was my best friend…he took care of me… What am I doing?

I tripped from the trees and fell from the tree tops, hard on my now blood dripping knees. I looked up from where I had landed. Then I realized… "Thisss… this isss where it all began…" I looked to the tree with the hollow stump. I went over to it, studying its interior. Then, I felt the memory return to me, flashing before my eyes before I passed out, falling into its deep depths of darkness.

Zane's POV

"COLE!" I yelled, shaking him back and forth. He's just been standing there for about 15 minutes, staring at nothing except for Amy's now empty room.

Finally, he jerked a bit and suddenly seemed aware of his surroundings. "Amy!" He looked at me and the others. "Oh no… they did it…"

"Who, who are you talking about? Where's Amy?" I questioned.

"The serpentine came for her, and before I knew it, I was trapped in a trance."

"The serpentine?" Oh no. What have I done! If it hadn't been for that comment, for all of those things I had said…

"Um guys, you better come and look at this," Jay said, interrupting my current thoughts.

We went in and examined the picture that had been torn up but the pieces had been gathered. It was horrid in a way. All of us were dead, and in the middle of it all stood a crazed Amy, holding a bloody knife. It can't mean anything serious…can it?

"Zane! Are you even listening?" I looked to Kai, who was now as wide eyed as I'd be if I could feel the same way. "She's a killer!"

"She hasn't committed a murder Kai, this is just a drawing. Drawings could mean a lot of things. But right now, we don't know what is going on and what is happening to her, so we have to go and try to look for her, before we are even too late."

"Zane, I don't like the look in her eyes," Jay said, kind of scared.

I looked at all of them. "Fine, if you guys aren't coming that's fine, but there is an innocent girl out there who is in the position to do nothing at all, and while you three stay here, I'll be searching for her, no matter what it takes. Goodbye." And then I took off, leaving my brothers in hope of saving her, before it was too late.

Andrew's POV

"What have I done…what have I done…ARGH!" I punched the wall closest to me with my fist and nearly splintered the wood. "Thisss isss all her fau-" My words faltered. It's not her fault. Father had warned me of her time coming. Of her not being one of us. What am I doing?

I fell on my knees and started punching the floor. I am such an idiot! What the heck was I thinking? "AMY!" I yelled, knowing that she wouldn't return.

In my mind, I heard the last part of the conversation running through my head. 'You've changed!' 'Ssso have you!' I… I've become exactly what I didn't want to become. I've become my…my father…

The door opened behind me, welcoming the three friends that I have, Jenna saying, "Hey you two, how'sss it- Andrew, what, what happened?"

They ran to me and picked me up, thinking I was hurt. "Andrew, why isss your hand bleeding?" George asked.

I looked to it. Huh, I must've not noticed the pain of it. I shook them off. "Get out…" I muttered.

"But, why-"

"Becaussse I was right about Amy, wasssn't I?" Mark asked. I didn't even want to look at him, knowing what I'd see.

"I'm going to fix thisss…" I answered. "Everything'sss going to be back to the way it wasss."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" he asked.

"By going to sssee Lord Garmadon, that's how."

They all gasped. "You don't think that he'll actually let you…"

"I could lie; I could sssay that ssshe knows all of our sssecretsss and that she must stay here because ssshe was going to be our future best rated sssoldier."

"But you know…"

"Yesss, I know what could happen but let's hope that that doesn't happen. I'm packing up tonight.

Hopefully it'll just be in and out."

"Andrew, you can't do thisss alone," Jenna tried protesting, "You'll be killed!"

"I don't care what happens to me, asss long asss everything will be back to how it used to be, that's all that mattersss."

Amy's POV

I removed myself from the stump, seeing that it was far past noon and already the sun was setting slowly. I heard something rustle in the grass next to me and I jumped up, saying, "Who goes there?" The little rabbit emerged from the brush, looking with its red eyes. At least it wasn't a serpentine. I sighed. I already missed everyone. I still feel the pain in my soul that shows that I would've done anything to not change it. That I was back there now, hanging out with them, still playing like little children. But we aren't children anymore, and we just need to realize that.

I walked around. We aren't how we were just a few days ago. I just…I just wish that I could've of said a proper 'goodbye', but now I may never have a chance to. I just hope he's not mad enough to go looking for Lord Garmadon. Not even for…

"Oh Amy…" The soft voice entered my brain and made my arms crawl. "You've grown so big." I grabbed my dagger that I was able to retrieve from the ninja before looking behind me and seeing...a ghost-like lady…

This couldn't be real, could it? "Who are you?" I asked.

The lady continued smiling, saying, "Who do you think I am, Amy?"

One word popped into my mind and came out. "Mom?"


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't want to believe it, but this woman standing here, right in front of me, had to be her. She had the same eyes and her hair... I felt, I felt anger, sadness, and fear all at once. "How could you?!" I yelled at her. "How dare you leave a child in the woodsss? You left nothing for me; it was like you wanted me to die! Why?"

"Sweetie…" she started.

"Don't even call me that, it's Amy, and that's it." I was hurt by this woman; it's going to take a lot more than appearing in front of me to make me like her again.

"Amy, I'm sorry, but there was nothing left for me to do. I didn't want you to die with me because…"

"Wait…" I looked at her ghostly features. She's a ghost… "Who did thisss? Why would they do it to you?"

"Just listen, please. I was killed for harboring you. You see, you were meant for many things according to the Master of Creation-" Wait, she knew that guy? "-and they wanted you to end it. So instead of giving you to them, I hid you. That tree stump, it's supposed to be able to protect little ones that aren't quite adults yet. That's why I couldn't hide there with you. So after I left you there, I prayed that someone kind would come to find you and not turn you in. Of course, I never thought that the serpentine wouldn't know who you were. But then again, you were just a mere child after all. Amy, I know you may have befriended the serpentine, but you must listen when I tell you this: You are going to one day defeat them, even if they did care for you. There's no other option beside losing to them and making everyone's fatalities mean nothing. Amy, I know what you are going through. I have been watching over you, never leaving your side, making sure that you were kept safe. During your training, I gave you what you needed to make it through, because if I were to see you die, I would be heartbroken. Amy, you mean so much more to me than anything else that I can think of, and if your father was here to see you…"

"I, I have a father? Where is he? Why didn't he come?"

My mother shook her head, eyes seeming like they wanted to cry. "He couldn't come…he doesn't even know that you are alive…"

I had a father that was alive! "Where isss he? We have to sssearch for him immediately!"

"Amy, he's not here. He's not on this island anymore. After my disappearance, they made him create models of the future, and in one, he saw you dead. I don't even know where they shipped him off to…and with so little time…"

I looked at her. "Little time? We have plenty of…"

"No we don't, maybe you will, but my time here is almost up. I'm using the last of my strength here just to get this message to you. Amy, please remember what I said since I won't be there to help you remember anymore. Amy."

"Yes?"

"I love you. I don't want to leave the earth not letting you know that. I did these things for you. I hope you understand…goodbye…"

As her soul started to fade, I couldn't control this feeling that was welled up inside me. I ran up to her and tried to hug her as she slowly dissolved into nothing. "I'm sorry. I love you too! Please, don't go! Don't go…"

She smiled down on me, softly saying, "Hush little darling, don't say a word…" Then before she could finish the little nursery rhyme, her soul vanished and all that was left was a girl, with a single tear forming in one eye which I quickly wiped away. This will be the last time I cry, I thought to myself. I picked myself up, turned, and saw a face with two familiar light blue eyes staring at me. "Zane? How did you…"

"Amy, I care about your safety too much to not try looking for you. I'm really sorry about what I said. I just didn't really think about it that much; I know I could be a smarty pants as Jay refers me as at points, but all I could do is go by my readings of certain things. I'm really sorry…"

I looked at him long and hard. "What of the othersss?"

Zane shuffled his feet. "Well, they were scared…"

"Of what? The sserpentine? I thought you guysss defeated thossse guysss all the time!"

"No, not them…they were scared of you…"

I blinked. "Me? Why?"

"They saw the picture…"

"Pic…" The image of the ninja dead and me in the middle of it all flashed through my mind. "Oh… Zane, you know I'd never do that! I don't even know why I drew that."

"I know you'd never do that, but they don't, especially Kai for some reason." Kai…

"Well, what'sss going to happen?"

He shrugged. "I just hope that nothing uncalled for happens… We best be getting back to them though, I'm sure they are wondering about us."

"ok…"

We took off to the monastery and once we arrived, we saw that Kai was waiting for us. There was a sort of eerie feeling like when you don't feel welcomed. "Hi?" I greeted.

"Zane, are you ok?" Kai asked. Am I invisible or something?

"Yes, and so is Amy."

"Zane, can you come over here?"

He walked over to him. "What's going on-"

Before he could continue, Kai suddenly knocked Zane in the head with his katana and then went after me, leaving Zane delusional.

"AMY!" he yelled angrily as he prepared to take the first blow.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kai, what'sss going on with you?" I yelled at him as he tried to strike me with the katana.

"You must leave! You do not belong here! Go back to where you came from you fiend!" Kai yelled back.

This can't be Kai now can it? I couldn't get a clear look at him because he kept moving around..but when he stopped, it was like he was swaying. Uh oh…

"Get over here and fight me!" He struck at me and scratched my arm slightly. _Damn, I can't hurt him!_ I thought to my despair.

"Kai, you have to fight it!"

"Why should I listen to you? You are a traitor to your own kind!"

That. Hurt. Bad. "Kai, pleassse, I don't want to have to hurt you…"

He paused as if in thought. "Well, then that'll make my job easier now won't it?" He came after me and struck at my legs, barely missing by my slight motion. _Come on, think, there has to be a way…_ I looked over to where Zane still lay and saw him still trying to get up. _Wait, where are the others?_ Another close one by the heart. "Fight me!"

I flipped and thought of a quick little plan. Maybe some of my serpentine skills can help me in this situation...or with my mother's blessing… "Well Kai, you asssked for it." I took out a spare knife and I shot at him with it, which he dodged and prepared for another attack. Once again I found myself back in serpentine school, the teacher's constant reminder clicking..._Tire out the opponent and soon, the match will be yours…_

I came out of the trance just in time to see that I had moved, and kept moving around and around. Eventually, he became tired and started to slow down. '_Good.' _ I then knocked him back into a wall, causing him to stick there. I rolled over to Zane and threw the two shurikens to secure Kai just in case, and then I finally grabbed the katana Kai had dropped while flying back and approached him. His eyes were mad, red spirals. "Well, sssorry it had to be like this but…" I hit him with the but of the katana and he was out.

I went to Zane, who had finally recovered from the blow and was looking at what had been done. "Was Kai…"

"Under the control of a ssserpentine? Yes. But, I'm really not ssure where the others are…"

We looked to the monastery and started to approach it, Zane with an extra pair of shurikens and I with Kai's katana.

We looked inside and saw all the others were tied up, just about to reach for a knife on the floor. When they saw us, they motioned us to hurry up and untie them. "Kai went crazy after you left Zane!" Jay exclaimed as he removed the duck tape.

"We were just discussing on how we were going to best approach Amy when she returned and he had been seeming aloof for a while until we asked him something and then suddenly, he became mad! He attacked us all, tied us up, then left us their while he waited for you two to return!" Cole explained.

Amy didn't want to believe it but that voice that it was portraying, the way it talked...He couldn't have…

I ran outside and surveyed the area. He had to be somewhere… "Amy!"

I looked to the voice to find Andrew's father. "What are you doing…?"

"That doessn't matter right now. Andrew and hsis friendsss are gone oncce more and they left a letter sssaying that they might not return if thingsss don't go well. Do you have any idea ass to where they could've gone?"

'_No, he couldn't have...'_ "I know we haven't met up in the ssame concept but I have asss much care for Andrew and his friendsss asss you do sso I will try my best to find him before he doesss sssomething he might truly regret later."

Andrew's father bowed, saying, "Thank you." Then he took off.

I then heard a groan. I looked to see Kai shaking his head. "What happened?" he asked.

I ran up to him and let the shurikens come off, saying, "Andrew'sss father came and hypnotized you sso he could grab my attention. That doessn't matter now though. At thiss point, we need to get transportation to the volcano."

"Why?"

"Andrew iss going to do sssomething that will affect us all in a negative manner and we need to prevent it."

Andrew's POV

My friends refused to let me go alone so they joined me in the long run to the volcanos, where we'd find Garmadon and, hopefully, can create a compromise with him. '_Amy will be back to normal_.'

"I think we should stop here for tonight and rest up, we've gone a long way." Mark said.

I looked to my friend and nodded as I saw the others were tired as well. We laid on the floor and rested, I trying to go back to that one day, where things were still the same…that is until that stupid white ninja took her away...he will pay…


	8. Chapter 8

Amy's POV

"Hi-yah!"

"Again."

I kicked again at the dummy in front of me, the ninja up on the deck working, Zane dealing with putting my skills to use. "Again!"

I knew what Andrew's plan was and it wasn't a good one. If he were to succeed, then my whole path would change and I might've always seen humans as the bad ones… "HA!" I kicked again.

"Come on Amy, you need to hit harder if you are going to be an asset in this." I kicked again. "If Garmadon ever hears of Andrew's plan-" "KICK!" "-then he might even decide to wipe your very existence and ours as well."

I thought about this and saw that if Lloyd had never released the snakes, that Garmadon was all powerful back then, it might just make everything change.

"We can't let that happen," I stated.

"We're here! And it seems as though we have company!" Zane and I looked from our windows and saw that there were skeletons roaming in the area along with 4 snakes headed along a path. I recognized the snakes as Andrew, Mark, Jenna, and George. Why did everyone come?

"I have to get down there, I need to talk some sssensse into them before they infiltrate the bassse," I said, heading for the door.

"We need to go with you, they'll be likely…"

"Zane," I turned to him, "before they were frenemies, they were my friends. They wouldn't hurt me." I exited the room, determined to stop them. Zane followed behind, and soon everyone was as well, to watch my back. I had all that I needed to approach them, my knife, and me. That is what consisted of me before, that is what it shall be now.

I disembarked from the ship and started at a fast pace to reunite with my friends.

It didn't take too long to do so and I found myself right behind them. "Andrew! Mark! Jenna! George!" They stopped and turned around. I saw Jenna's eyes, they were filled with...tears? "Jenna, what'sss…"

"You've hurt her Amy," George replied, "You've hurt every sssingle one of us. Ever ssince you left, it hasn't been the sssame and now that you have gone to join the ninja, you have brought on a great sadnesss to usss…" A pang of guilt went through my heart as I verified that this was true.

"But now we are on our way to resstart this!" I looked to see it was Mark speaking. "If we can convince Garmadon to let us come back in time using hiss mega weapon, then we can prevent us ever being ssseparated!"

I paused, planning out my words carefully. "You know that he would not listen now, don't you? Garmadon'ss heart is cold and he isss not to be toyed with-"

"We will tell him of your other great sskill then!" Andrew said. "We'll tell him about all that you know and all the fighting abilities you have within you and we'll convince him to make you ssstay the ssame!"

"How would you be able to prove this without any higher authority though? You have no back up plan in casse he wants a demonstration…"

"Well then that iss where you'll come in…" I looked over to Mark with a curious face. "I know that you will not want to come with uss of your own free will...sso we'll have to take you by forcccee."

He started to approach me warily and I backed away from him. "Mark, you don't understand. Even if I wass never taken, I would've…"

"You would've never found out anything Amy. It was only that fool in the white that came and took you away from uss! You are not the ssame baby we fell in love with all those yearss ago! You are trouble now and you musst come with uss!"

He grabbed my wrist and I tried to pull away from his strong grip. "Pleasse, sstop! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Hurt me? You would do that to your friend? Would you?" He pressed on my wrist harder and I stifled a gasp. "You better lissten right now, we are your friendss, the humanss aren't, they don't know anything about you! We know! We have been with you since we were toddlerss! Now you are just being a sstupid, petty girl that needss to be punished!" He then threw me to the ground in bitter disgust, I grabbing my wrist in pain. "All you are iss a pathetic girl Amy if you fail to realize who your friendss are!" I blow was produced to my head and my mind went hazy, my vision becoming blurry as I stared at my past friends, Andrew seeming shocked and Jenna seeming to cry even more.

Andrew's POV

I ran to her and propped up her head. She was still breathing but that blow that Mark had delivered in his anger had hurt her so. "Mark, you didn't have to be sso harsshh!" I yelled at him.

"Wassn't like sshhe would've lisstened Andrew. But now sshhe's in our grasp and we can take her. Ssso…" he ordered George to pick her up and he grabbed her from my grasp. "Let'ss go. We have no time to wasste." With that, we took off further into the forest, closer to Garmadon's lair.

We arrived an hour later, the Temple of Fire blaring and the skeletons roaming around, doing no particular task. A few watched them passed and another few were fighting, having a catfight and having no real winner. We entered Garmadon's lair and immediately I regretted coming. Fear seeped through my veins as we walked further in, as though Garmadon's presence was more demeaning than it truly was.

Garmadon was waiting upon his skeleton throne, his mega weapon combining the four weapons of Spinjitzu in his right hand, glowing a bright gold. "Who are you snakes?" he asked in the darkest manner, his voice seeping with evil and the look in his red eyes demeaning.

My friend were speechless but my voice was somewhat there. "W-we're snakes from the tribe near Jamanicai Village. M-my n-name issss An-drew and these are my f-friends J…"

"Quiet, I only needed to know yours." My words stopped short and I felt more scared than I've ever been before. "What business do you have here?" his voice seemed to boom through my senses, tempting me to shiver in fear.

I swallowed before responding, "T-the g-girl." George dropped her tentatively on the floor, her dark hair scattered near her and her body still unconscious.

He looked to her. "What about it? Have you brought her to be my slave, for I have no interest in such worthless…"

"Sshe'ss sstrong. She was our destined warrior in the future. She's the best of our armies," I replied.

His eyes narrowed. "Why would you bring her here then?"

"The ninja took hold of her and changed her mind," Mark cut in, "W-we were hoping you c-could l-let us use the mega weapon to bring her back to her prime before she changed."

He studied us for a few moments, his red eyes embedding into our souls. "Fine. But, only on one condition." He pointed to Amy. "She is to be trained as soon as she is back to the way she was and is to learn under _my_ command. Do you understand?"

I was about to cut in, for Amy's sake, but Mark cut me off, saying, "Yes, Lord Garmadon."

Garmadon grinned evilly and then said, "You all must really care for your '_friend'_. Guards!" A few skeletons came running in. "Grab the girl and put her in a cage! She is not to be let out!" The skeletons quickly grabbed hold of her and took her body away. "I will wait for your time to go," he said.

Zane's POV

"What are we going to do now? They have her locked up and are planning to change the future!" Jay exclaimed.

"And then what is this thing about her being the 'destined warrior'? She never told us anything like that!" Kai butt in.

"Guys, look, we'll get more information back as soon as we can figure out what we can do to save her and to prevent them from going back in time," Cole said. "Zane, follow those skeletons to see where they are putting her. If it's an easy lock, we should be able to unlock it."

I did as he said and went after the skeletons. They were pretty quick with their work, placing her in a cage made of skeleton bones, locking it simply with a padlock. Then, they left. I was about to leave when I heard someone entering. It seemed to be the one she had called Andrew from the Hypnobrai tribe. He looked...saddened.

"Amy?" She didn't respond, being unconscious and all. He sighed. "Oh Amy, I'm ssorry our ssstory hass to end thiss way. But it'll be much better I hear. You'll be fed food, given shelter, and will be able to visit...well, every onccee in a while…" He sat down near the cage and grabbed her hand. "Amy... why did thisss have to happen? Why couldn't we just had been friendss forever?" He squeezed her hand a little. "Amy, I know what'ss going to happen isss sscary but…" He pet her hair a little before leaving, saying, "I'm sssorry…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**I'm dreadfully sorry the other text keeps coming in like binary code, it doesn't do it the second time and it hasn't been like this till now. Please forgive me for the inconvenience.**

**- nightninja456**

Andrew's POV

The way Amy looked in there...it truly bothered me. I wasn't used to her being like that, at all. She was unconscious, everything disarray, and yet she seemed so calm and...saddened. I couldn't get that image out of my head. It was seeping through every inch of my brain, almost making me give up on this whole mission.

"Are you and your group ready Andrew?" Lord Garmadon asked. Almost.

"Y-esss" I stuttered.

A smile cracked on his lips as he raised the Mega-Weapon. "I wish to go back in time, to the time where Amy would have never changed from being a full-fledged serpentine!" A portal seeped from his mega-weapon, its ghostly hues almost frightening. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked. He motioned us closer to the portal, it's spirals threatening and yet...so curious was my mind that I took the guts to go first. For Amy… One touch and all I saw was spirals for five seconds coming towards me and away from me. 5 long, torturing seconds of weakness and pure trepidation. The worst 5 seconds of my entire being...I was then plopped onto the green grass. My eyes attempted to adapt to the light, the lack of eyelids almost hindering.

I heard three others come after me.

"Ow. Ok, next time we are doing thisss, warn me there is no ssafe landing…" Jenna complained, her hand going to her aching head.

The other two recovered in the same fashion. "So, where to next Mr. Andrew?" Mark asked.

I could feel his blood growing colder by each moment but made no effort to go against it. I looked around and heard...laughing. And others calling to one another in excitement. "WOOHOO! Come on, it's not quite as bad as it seems!" Jenna's old voice rang through the air. I could see the sadness grow in Jenna's eyes as she remembered it so well. A few other fading 'woohoo's passed by before it was quiet. I pointed to the voice. "I guess...that way."

Zane's POV

"GO GO GO!" Cole ordered. We all ran out into the open, minus Jay, who opted to stay and keep watch of Amy, make sure she doesn't do anything erratic and, if so, try to stop her (of course, if she ends up being a dark soldier who is ruthlessly killing everyone…)

"Get them! They are trying to escape!" But it was too late. We reached the portal and were surrounded by spirals, spinning around in nothing, waving our arms around, trying to find something to hold on to, anything! But there was nothing,,,and then, we landed. I blinked in the blinding light, the sound of something closing up close. I touched the area around me to be sure it was land and, sure enough, it was. We got up and looked around.

"Ok, we need to make sure everything before happens," I said.

"Wait why?" Kai asked.

"If Zane never brings Amy to the monastery, she'll never know what is right and what is wrong. She'll never know her place as being human and not a serpentine," Cole explained, once again.

"Yeah yeah. Zane, do you remember what happened here?" Kai asked.

I looked around, not quite recognizing the area. Then he heard a near "CAW!" My falcon went flying through the air in the direction of the old me, coming to warn me about...about Amy. "Let's go," I said, leading the way. 'Maybe the younger me will understand the situation better…

I found myself (well, past self I guess) looking around in the forest casually.

"What were you doing out alone?" Cole asked.

"I was curious as to where my falcon had gone so I went to look for him."

"But Zane, you know you shouldn't just go off like that!" Kai said.

Past Zane turned and we all ducked. Then he just shrugged it off and continued his stroll.

"Keep your voices down," I warned.

We continued to follow him until the familiar "CAW!" came in. Past Zane looked to it. "My friend. where did you go?" past Zane asked.

The falcon began to lead past Zane somewhere and we followed. Many trees passed us and we all kept our minds open and ready to attack at any certain point.

Past Zane suddenly stopped in his tracks and heard something which he would later find to be Amy. He quickly climbed a tree and waited. We saw from the ground a girl running into the hollow of the tree, finding her...giggling in anticipation.

"There you are," was said three times before the lot of Jamie's friends began to search for her.

"This is where I jump out and save Jamie…" I told them.

We waited. And waited. And then... "Found you!" the Hypnobrai cried.

Jamie burst out in laughter, emerging from the hollow. "And so it seems you have. Let'sss do it again!"

"I don't think ssso." They turned to see an older Hypnobrai. "Amy, you have to come with me now."

"Why? What'sss going on?" she asked.

The younger Hypnobrai's face paled. "No, it can't be…"

"As part of the serpentine code, any serpentine of the age of 15 are up to become a soldier. And Amy falls into that category."

"Where am I?" I asked to myself. I looked up to the tree and saw a lot of movement happening. I motioned the others to follow me and we made our way up the tree, the conversation below still going on.

"Sshhe can't go! Sshhe doesn't belong in the-"

"Andrew that isss not your decision to make!"

We made it to the top and saw past Zane being beaten up by serpentine, trying to fend for himself. They were the same one's from below! But…

"That should do it George," Andrew said, making George release past Zane who was currently passed out.

The Venomari began to look out below. "Oh yeah, today was where one had to go into their next stage in life. She...she…" The Venomari began to burst into tears.

"At least she'll still be in our lives though," Andrew reminded her.

"We should end his life now…" the Fangpyre said.

"What?"Andrew asked. "We have done what we came here to do, we don't need to idle any longer Mark."

"Yeah but he will have the memory of us being here, in the woods. He will inform the others and tell them what has happened. His life must end now!" He pulled out a dagger.

"NO!" Andrew said.

I quickly ran out and knocked Mark back.

"Ninja!" George exclaimed.

"But wait...If you're right there, and...oh, I sssee what happened here." Mark began to get up. "You followed us here to stop usss!"

"From making one of the biggest mistakes in your life." Kai then jumped out of his hiding spot.

"If you don't let us save her-"

"Ha, ssave her? Sshhe was just fine before you took her!" the Venomari cried.

"But she isn't fit for that lifestyle, she doesn't know what she's getting into!" I said.

"She's strong too." Cole jumped out. "They will want to use that against everyone and you know that Garmadon will just take her away from you!"

"He will-" Andrew began, but then faltered when he heard a voice boom out of nowhere.

"You're right, it's not for any of you to decide really." The same, cold shiver ran through all our spines as we recognized it to belong to Lord Garmadon.

There were small screams and cowers as he approached them. "You see, a friend of yours promised me that when her time came she would be swept off to be my soldier, not yours." We all looked out of the tree, slightly forgetting what we were fighting about in the first place.

"No, you can't take her!" the past Andrew cried.

"That isn't up to you, snake!" Lord Garmadon motioned with his weapon. "Come on Amy, we have to go."  
>"No." she said sternly.<p>

"What was that? I don't believe I heard you correctly," Garmadon said, slightly amused.

"I am not going with you, no matter what you do."

Lord Garmadon let out an amused laugh. "Are you so sure? Because within a few moments all of your friends could become extinct you know and you'll be all alone." He pointed the megaweapon at the past Andrew and the now Andrew stifled a gasp. Amy looked scared. "You have five seconds to make a decision. Five. Four. Three…"

"Ok!" she cried. "Ok. I'll go with you. Just please, please don't hurt them."

"Amy!" past Andrew cried.

"Andrew pleassse, jusst, just go. I'll be ok." Amy offered a small smile as she approached Lord Garmadon.

"Well we must be on our merry way, farewell!" He began to walk at a brisk pace, Amy following in close pursuit, not listening to the shouts of her old friend calling her back.

Now Andrew of the present fell on his knees and clutched the place where his heart should've been. "Amy…" He looked at us. "THISS ISS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He got back up, pushing his friends away from him. "YOU JUSST HAD TO COME IN AND TAKE HER AWAY FROM USSS!"

"She would've been taken anyway!" I tried, having listened to what had happened. "Had Garmadon seen her worth later she would've been taken either way, she was bound to not stay a little girl anymore Andrew!"

Andrew was taken aback and he suddenly narrowed his eyes. "How dare a mortal such as you ssay my name."

"Andrew, you know she wouldn't want this for her."

When Andrew couldn't reply, Mark said, "Of coursse sshhe would, it is part of the ssnake'sss honor to sserve under high authority. Sshhe wass meant to be a ssoldier!"

Before another word could be said, a shuriken went flying past their heads and barely missed Mark's head. They began to run from us. "No, wait!" But it was too late. Already they had escaped, unnoticed by the snakes below, who were...crying.

"Drats, I missed." We turned to see the wounded Zane lying there, propped by his arm. "What in the world…"

"I can explain," I offered immediately, seeing the confusion on his face.

"Please do…"


	10. Chapter 10

Jay's POV

I looked over to the cage and began to see Amy stirring a bit. Looking around, I went over to the cage and met her when she awoke. "Hey Amy, you alright?" I asked.

She looked...confused. "Who are you?" She began to look around. "Why am I in a cage? Where iss Lord Garmadon?" Then, her eyes narrowed. "Wait a second I know what you are." She got up and tried to reach for my neck. "You're one of those pessky ninjas!"

"I can expl-"

"HELP! GUARDS! ANY-" I knocked her out in the next moment.

"Sorry Amy…" I looked to the entrance and noticed no one came. Good. Then I looked back at her. "What happened?"

Andrew's POV

"We can go home now," Mark said, "We've completed the mission…"

I looked around at my other friends and saw them nod in agreeance but I shook my head. "We need to ssee what becomess of all of uss."

"Well, you can do that, we'll be heading home, right guyss?" Mark turned to see the others were not nodding but just staring blankly, as if not sure of what decision to make.

"I need to sssee and if anyone else wants to sssee, then join me. Otherwise, go home." I began walking the familiar rode back to the Serpentine village. I heard other footsteps behind me and I knew they were following. They were just as curious as I was for already I could feel the effects of the new route, my mind growing slightly darker...

When we reached my house, I could almost feel the cold and saddened air surrounding it. "Who in their right mind would jusst give Jamie away like that?" I heard my past self cry out. '_Always did forget to close the windows...'_ I motioned for the others to follow and we made our way up the tree towards the open window and spied in to see all of us together besides my father. "I mean, sshhe was ssupposed to forever be a part of the Sserpentine! Why would they let her go so easily?" '_Because of Mark...'_

I looked over but I couldn't find Mark anywhere to be found. "Where'ss Mark?" I asked the others.

"I believe he went home, Andrew," Jenna said as she looked through the window, watching herself shivering with sadness as she was weeping, George by her side trying to comfort her.

"I don't believe it," the past Mark said in pure disbelief as he sat down on the floor. "He just came and took her from usss."

"Thiss hass to not be real, it'ss a dream!" past Jenna cried.

Past George held her. "I'm ssorry Jenna but it'ss not…"

"Ok that'sss enough!" Andrew's past father came pounding into the room. "You were all insstructed to take care of her until sshhe was of age to be in the military. Now that sshhe has left, it isss time for each of you to enlisst in your roless in life. The boyss go towardsss militia training while Jenna hass to either do the ssame or learn how to protect herself and otherss, undersstand?"

"Father, we have jusst lost-" past Andrew began.

"No excusess! Now either you go now or I'll have to report you all to be placced into the militia by forcce…"

Everyone began to shuffle out of the room besides past Andrew. "You know you misss her too, Father…" Then he left while the father stayed in the room, alone.

We left the tree and traveled our past selves. They were signing the papers that would enlist them to be in full time. "Andrew...how do you think it'll be like without Amy?" we heard past George ask as he signed his name up.

But past Andrew just shook his head. "Never how it wass before…" Then we had to duck before he looked our way. "Oh Amy, pleasse be ok…"

We then left for the day. My mind was whirring with thoughts like a mad snake. '_What iss to happen now? What iss to happen now that Amy is forever out of our lives?'_

Mark's POV

'_The otherss don't get it,'_ I thought to myself, '_She'll be fine, she won't be in any trouble, she'll be on the path of the ways we know!'_ "All of them, they are all weak!" I yelled as I was safe distance from them. I began to pick up a light jog. "They are all sstupid! Andrew wass the one that sstarted thiss to save her from learning the truth! To only know that good wass the Sserpentine, that the ninja and humans were the ones that were truly bad. That iss the way it hass alwayss been! And it will be for for-AH!" I fell into an unexpected ditch that was meant for as a trap. It was pretty deep, about 5 feet above myself. I tried to claw for something but there was only dirt surrounding me. "Great, jusst great…" I muttered to myself. Then I began to hear movement around the hole. I was tempted to call for help but then I remembered that as a Serpentine, calling for help was a sign of weakness. I was not about to give that up now.

"Oh, something fell in Grandma! Something fell in!" a little girl's voice cried out. '_Humanss...great...'_

"Careful baby, don't get too close, the thing may still be alive," an older voice spoke.

A little head popped out of nowhere on the side, the little girl having bright green eyes and bright red hair with freckles covering her face. I frowned upon her and hissed. "Hey look, it'ss a big snake!"

"Petty mortal I am a member of the Sserpentine!" I yelled at her.

"An angry snake," she whispered to herself.

Then a woman came looking over the edge. "Oh, so I see it is. Well, it's nothing much of meat so we can't eat it. Need some help down there?"

I was almost aghast at these words but I shook my head and once again tried to get out. "I think he does need some help Grandma Patt," the little girl whispered.

"I don't need any help thank you very much!" I yelled angrily, '_My own dignity being challenged by a puny being!'_

"Yeah, well, we'll be around if you need something. Come on sweetie."

"No, I want to stay here and watch him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am curious on how he gets out without any help."

"Well, be sure you stay a good distance from him if he does manage to escape."

"Yes Grandma."

Then I heard footsteps going away from my hole. "You know," said the little girl, "I could just throw done a vine for you to climb…"

"I will have no help given to me by a being of your kind!" I yelled angrily.

"Ok then Mr. Snake."

"My name iss Mark mind you!"

"Ok then Mr. Mark," the girl said gingerly.

"You are not ssuposed to use it!" I yelled, my anger increasing."

"Well then why did you tell me it?"

I groaned loudly and put my hands to my eyes. It was certainly going to be a long day.

*A couple hours later*

"He has the whole world, in His hands, He has the whole wide world in His hands He has the Whole World, in His hands, He has the whole world in His hands," the girl began singing. "He has the little ity baby in His hands, He has the little ity baby in His hands, He has the little ity baby in His hands."

"Who in the name of Pythor are you sspeaking about?!" I asked angrily, quite annoyed with her racket.

She giggled as if it was silly of not knowing. "God of course. He is the Creator of all creation!"

"No, the Creator of all creation is the Master of Creation," I corrected her.

"I know, he was one of His many angels...man, I wish I could've met him sometimes. He loves all of us…" she looked down to me and smiled. "Even you Mr. Mark."

I laughed at such a thought. "If he'd just seen what he had created-"

"He'd love you all the same. Anyway, are you ready for me to let you out now?"

I didn't say anything in response. It was getting close to night time. "Where isss your gaurdian?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Unhinging more traps I suppose. Do all of your kind have those extra s sounds when you are speaking?"

"Of coursse, it wass the way we were created to be afterall…" I said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, I see. Question, why do you refuse help?"

"Becausse you are a medeling human and I'd rather die knowing that I didn't recciieve any help from you than living to tell the tale of how I esscaped with the help of a human…"

"Pardon me but that is one of the most dumbest things I have ever heard."

I gasped. "I am offended by thiss remark!"

She shook her head. "Well, you might want to rethink your, how do you say, honorary bounds and try to give us humans a chance."

"I already have and look at where '_that'_ hass gotten me!"

"Really?" she asked, now interested. "How did it happen? Was it like a tragic love story where you both love each other but then the different kinds could never be one so you are running from her? Or was she a friend that betrayed you and the others of your kind? Or was it like a-"

"Nothing your little head can even dream of little girl…" I muttered.

"Will you tell me then?" she asked, excited. I shook my head. She frowned and put on a thinking face. "What if I were to '_accidently'_ drop down a vine for you to climb up, would you tell me then?"

"How can you 'acccidently' drop down a vine?"

"Like this." She stood up and began to stretch quite oddly. She reached her hands high into the air, then pushed her left leg over something that fell over the side, saying in the process, "Oops!"

Then the vine fell over the side to where my nose was. "You do realizzze how unconvincing that wass, right?"

"Oh just climb the vine so I could hear the story already!"

I began to climb and when I surfaced, I noticed she was only to my chest. "You do realizze I can jusst throw you down there to rot, correct?"

"You do realizze I could sspread word around quickly about you, right?" she said, mocking me. But, scowling, I resisted the urge to throw her down. "So what is your story Mr. Mark?"

I sighed. "It'ss quite a long sstory."

"Oh, I see that he has gotten out now," a voice rang in the distance.

We looked to see the guardian had returned. "Yes Grandma Patt. May we invite him to dinner?"

"I would really rather not-"

"Rumors spread quickly Mr. Mark!" the little girl said again, much to my annoyance. "You still owe me the story, maybe you can tell it over dinner or before I go to sleep!"

I looked at her grudgingly while the grandmother just laughed. "My little darling will always be that stubborn, gets it from her father I'd imagine. Anyway, you may join us 'member of the serpentine' as long as you keep your fangs away from my granddaughter."

"Yesss ma'am…." I began to follow them to their house. '_Thesse have to be the mosst oddest people I have ever met...'_


End file.
